This Is One For The Books
by Kira michi
Summary: Landing at a farm was... interesting, to say the least. Especially since one of its occupants was a witty, little human that was full of sarcasm. But how would Clockout find Optimus Prime and the other Autobots if his communications were down? Not to mention that he's injured. Well, he had Katherine to help him, even if he didn't need her help. But she insisted.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** I thank anyone for reading. X3

**Disclaimer –** I don't own Transformers, I wouldn't have killed off Ironhide in the movies if I did. XP

**W****arning** – Swearing and OCs. And if you don't like OCs I recommend not reading any further. X3

* * *

More and more news of the Transformers were on the... well, _news_. Or radio.

Of how they were kicked off the planet, and were back to save it. That the government was grateful and pissed at the same time. Grateful because the Decepticons were gone. Pissed that a city had been destroyed. You would think that they were be eternally grateful to the Transformers. No one outside the government knew what was going on with them now.

"..._Prime for an interview, but the government—_"

A groan sounded out.

Of course they're not gonna grant an interview. This Optimus Prime guy was an _alien_, and since he was "top secret" they weren't going to let the paparazzi interview him. No matter how popular he was. And that _voice_... Ever her teacher had said what a voice he had. When she had been in high school.

Now, however...

The young woman sighed, holding onto a shovel with a scowl. _Now_ she was working at home... which was at a farm. She had to work until she went to school in the Fall, which seems like months from now! She was hoping to major in zoology after upgrading... or maybe even automotive engineering. Heck, if it meant repairing her piece of crap car herself! Turning, she sent said car a bitter glare. It had broken down the summer before, and her parents had told her she needed to pay for repairs herself.

"Katherine! I need you to bring hay to the cows!"

Of course.

Still scowling, the young woman set the shovel down. She wasn't really doing anything, she had been on break and decided, "Hey, I'll dig myself a hole and bury myself." _Insert smiley face._ Why couldn't her parents just let her shrivel up in her room, in the dark and on the computer? That's what the other kids were doing... if she knew any other kids.

Now, Katherine(or Kat, what she preferred to be called) wasn't social, she had only five friends. And they had all gone on vacation.

On the internet, however, she had a lot of friends.

Which was nice.

Walking past the pig pen she rubbed her face and sighed. Why was being an adult so... troublesome? It had seemed so awesome when she had been younger, but now that she had applied to several schools and was patiently waiting for feedback it seemed so... dull. No wonder her parents looked like zombies.

She snorted in laughter when she walked past said parents, who were looking after horses at the moment.

Humming lightly, Kat got to work, doing everything her parents wanted.

Like the good girl she was.

Working in the blistering sun, with animals surrounding her and her parents nagging at her, was annoying and exhausting. Why couldn't they let her go to town and find a job there? "To make sure you're not going off and drinking like the other girls," they said. Hmph. Like _other girls_. She wasn't like most girls. She didn't like to drink. She didn't like to smoke. Heck, she didn't even swear! Except for those few times she would be angry or scared. Being scared seemed to give her a potty mouth.

_What are we gonna do now?_

_I dunno, go for a walk?_

_Maybe. Maybe._

One of her bad quirks. She talked to herself in her head. It was either that, or talking to the animals, and they stared at her blankly enough. Now, what she lacked in social skills, she mad up for wit. And computer skills. She wasn't good enough to hack into, say, the Pentagon(which would be hard as hell), but she could hack. Lousy hacking, but she could still hack. Not that she tried hacking much, it was still hard to do, but it made her feel better.

Walking down the road, with her dog, Buttons, she let out a sigh.

"Why can't I go to town?" Kat complained with a loud groan, turning her head to stare down at her black and white border collie.

Buttons let out a whine and tilted his head.

"Yeah, I know, gotta work!" She threw her arms up and pouted.

He let out a bark and started trotting forward just a few paces ahead of her.

"Fine, I know when to take a hint!" Reaching into her pocket she pulled out a small, portable radio. _I better get a signal_. They were on their way to the small lake just a couple of miles from the farm, but it would be better if she had her bike... which her brother borrowed. Without asking. _Again_.

It was a hot day, anyway. Buttons needed to cool off.

Turning on the small device she tried looking for a station, listening closely.

Static.

..._Greeeat_.

"—_bring you our music channel—_"

Kat let a grin cross her face, putting the small radio in her pocket and continuing her walk down the dusty road. Buttons kept glancing back at her, tongue hanging out. _Heh, he's smiling._ She knew he wasn't really smiling, but it just looked funny. Her mood was ruined with she felt heat on her head. _Ugh, it sucks having dark hair!_ The sun was doing its job and was heating everything up, which included the hair on top her head. Which in turn, was making her head hot. She should've grabbed a hat.

Static.

"Son of a bee!" Kat grabbed the radio and tried looking for the frequency, again. She had listened to it earlier when she stumbled upon those news people... news anchors? Anyway, she had heard they tried getting an interview with one of the Transformers, but they were off-limits.

"Buttons!" Kat yelled, looking up and frowning when she saw no sign of her dog.

His head then popped up from the tall grass, which made her blink before she smiled and went back to fiddling with her radio. _C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon!_

She grinned when she finally found something.

Only to frown when a garbled mess sounded through.

_The hell is—_

Buttons let out a bark and a snarl, which caused her to snap her head upwards. What was he barking at now? He ran towards her, still barking, which made her frown before her eyes looked upwards after movement caught her attention.

"Holy _hell_, is that a meteorite?!" Kat widened her eyes and stumbled back.

Shit, it was huge!

Turning, she started running, with Buttons running past her. _Traitor! Wait for me!_ Why was there a meteorite?! Never mind that, why wasn't there no notification at all about the meteor?!

It went past her, causing her to skid to a stop and gasp.

It hit a hill and then crashed into the ground, spraying dirt everywhere. No explosions... no end of the world... Why the end of the world popped into her head after seeing that, she had no idea. But hell, a meteorite! She started running towards the crash site, Buttons right on her tail. Nobody was going to believe this.

Buttons got to it before her, barking and snarling at the huge chuck of rock.

Still in awe and fear, and _man_, was she ever glad she didn't swear when she spotted the thing. Well... swear much. Seeing something like... _that_, heading _right_ for her had her heart racing a millions miles per minute. She was scared out of her mind, and _why_ she thought she could even outrun a meteor had her slapping a hand to her face.

Maybe she should take astronomy. Learn more about the universe and stuff.

Arriving at the crash site, and how her parents didn't hear this was beyond her(oh, wait, they went to town to get some food), she panted heavily and leaned forward. She needed to get more in fit. Working at the farm would help, but maybe she should borrow her brother's weights. Build up some muscle, hit the gym, take some self-defence classes, and... and...

_...aaaaaaaaaaand _that's not a chunk of rock.

The grin that was on her face slowly fell at the sight. A big piece of metal laid in the crater, which made her stumble back and fall.

"What the hell is that?!" Kat, ignoring the dirt, started crawling towards the object with wide eyes. "A monster...?" She asked quietly, reaching out to grab her barking dog and forcing him to lay beside her, holding him to her side.

Buttons panted and stared at the... _thing_, and began to snarl once more.

"Shh, it might be... _something_," What else could she call it? Metal rock? Wait... that sounded stupid. Kat frowned and was about to crawl into the crater... when it started shifting. "Ahhh!" She moved back and started crawling backwards with wide eyes.

_It's moving! It's frickin' moving!_

_I _know_ it's moving, what do I—Agh, now's not to time to be talking to myself!_

Kat let out a quivering breath when the... _thing_ started pushing itself up, trembling on the ground. Buttons, the little traitor, had run to the farm the moment it moved. _Way to leave me, buddy. _Eyes wide with fear, Kat stared up at the monster(only thing she could think of calling it). She was _tiny_ compared to it. _What a way to go... getting crushed by a metal monster. _She couldn't help getting the joke out before covering her head and letting out a scream when the monster moved.

The ground trembled beneath her.

Which caused Kat to move her arms and look forward with wide eyes.

The monster had fallen to its knees.

Silence filled the air.

Kat swallowed hard, slowly moving to stand up. She backed away and screamed when it moved again, this time crawling towards the farm and moving towards—_Hey, that's my car!_ Why the thought was the first that crossed her mind, she had no idea. But as soon as she saw that it was stumbling towards her car she started running towards it. But she stopped when she saw something on the ground, some blue wet stuff.

_I would be a _great_ scientist. _

She was about to touch that liquid, to see what it was(and there was a _lot_ covering the ground) when a loud groan sounded at the farm. Her head snapped up, widening her eyes when light shined from the thing's... eyes? The light ran over her sad-looking car, which made her widen her eyes when the thing's... skin(?) started shifting. It matched the colour of her car—light blue.

But there was also light orange in there.

As far as she knew she didn't have any orange on her car.

As soon as it finished it scanned its surroundings, still trembling before it began stumbling towards an empty barn. Kat, still in shock and fear and awe and a whole lot of other emotions, started running after it. When she should have been running _away_ from it. Its appearance started making all the animals go crazy, which made her wince. Now she had to try to calm down the horses. It didn't take the monster long to get to the barn, but it took her a minute longer until she arrived. And when she did the next thing it did made her jump.

It started crawling _into_ the barn.

Her jaw fell open.

What should she do, ask it _not_ to go into the barn?

_Yes, hello, mister monster, can you not go in the barn? My parents will go crazy if they see you._

Not knowing what to do, she ran towards the door and started pulling it open, peering inside. What she saw next made her widen her eyes.

The monster started shifting once more, its metal skin moving and turning until a replica of her poor looking car was in the barn. The adrenaline was still high, which made her hyper-aware of everything. Which also had her analyzing everything quickly. That thing in her parents' barn wasn't a thing or a monster. It was a living being. A living, breathing... or did they even breathe? But a_ living being_ was the thing in her barn. Wait, not thing. Its alive.

The car in the barn wasn't a monster.

It was a Transformer.

"...Holy crap." Kat breathed, eyes remaining on the still vehicle.

* * *

**And we end it there. :D This story actually depends on the feedback it will have. If people won't like, then I will not update the story and take it down. And if people _do_ like it(here's hoping) then I'll update and work on the story. X3 **

**As it says up there, this story will have OCs, and if you don't like OCs, then that back button is there for a reason. :D 'Cause I'll tell you now, that Transformer that is injured and just landed at a farm and scanned an ugly piece of car is an OC. XD**

**The reason the character lives at a barn is because I needed a secluded place for the TF to land. X3 And if there will be romance... maybe. Just maybe. X3**

**June 23, 2014**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** I thank anyone for reading. Much appreciated. :D

I'd like to thank **JayJayinMay **for the critique. It made me happy. X3

And in case any readers want to know, that's my Transformer OC on the cover page. OuO I drew it myself. X3 Though his appearance comes from the IDW universe, which is why he doesn't look like any Bay Transformers. :D

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Transformers.

**Warning** – Swearing.

* * *

"Optimus."

Leader of the Autobots, and the one all the 'bots turned to for advice and guidance, turned to address his oldest friend. A tired look was in his optics, weary from all the meetings the humans were having. But he ignored his exhaustion, as was expected of him, and faced anything that was thrown at him and his comrades. Prime may have thought he could ignore his need to shut down, but Ratchet wasn't having any of it. A stern look crossed his faceplates.

"You're tired," It wasn't a question, nor was it denied. "Shut down, Optimus. We can handle it from here."

He shook his helm. "I am fine, old friend. There in no need to worry," A brief smile crossed his face before he once again became serious. "Is there something you wish to tell me?"

Ratchet paused and glanced back at the humans, seeing Director Mearing practically yelling into her phone as she rushed down the hallway. Her assistants followed after her, one grabbing at different hand bags all the while. The medic paused before he looked back at the mech he would die for, seeing the gentle look in his optics. A gentle giant, everyone called him.

"_The humans are growing... wary,_" He switched to their native language, seeing the taller mech narrow his optics. "_We see distrust in the eyes of the humans that come here, with the exception of our human friends._" He referred to the soldiers that worked with them. "_They have advised Sam from visiting us, even though he still tries._"

"_I am aware of the tension,_" Optimus said with a frown. "_I just hope this has no repercussions on the others._" He looked up to stare at his soldiers, seeing them all speaking to each other or their human comrades.

"There is other news," Ratchet shook his helm and looked at the other mech. "We've just received notifications that another comrade has arrived on Earth, but we don't know where they have landed. My guess is that their communications is down," He narrowed his optics, and the frown on his face grew. "and most likely before they crashed."

"They were attacked." It wasn't a question, and the look Optimus had in his optics was grave.

"We have an injured mech out there, and we don't know where to look. Nothing has shown on the energon detectors, so they likely landed in a secluded area, away from the cities. All we know is that they were headed for the farm lands," Ratchet scoffed and crossed his arms, tapping his digits on his upper arm with an air of irritation surrounding him. "If I had the resources I would make a sensor that could detect any signature anywhere on this planet."

"We will find them," Optimus placed a servo on his friend's shoulder and gave a smile. "Do not worry, my friend."

Ratchet 'hmph'ed and continued to frown.

"Now... go the frag to bed." He pointed to their resting area with a look that said he wouldn't take no for an answer.

Optimus held up his servos to tell him he did not require rest, but was soon silenced by the glare he received. He tried not letting out a resigned sigh and turned, heading for his... corner. The thought, "time-out" crossed his processor. He could hear Sideswipe snickering, which made him turn his head to stare at the red mech. After the damage had been done, Sideswipe had changed his colour scheme and vehicle mode.

The red Lamborghini held up his servos and grinned, running to digits across his mouth plates.

'Zipping his mouth shut.'

The leader of the Autobots walked towards the makeshift berth, trying to remain awake. They were still in the city, using it as a temporary base. Which is why some mechs were just kicking aside rubble, from all the damage the Decepticons had done. Laying down on the berth, he wondered what would happen to them next.

* * *

"...Are you dead?"

Kat instantly cursed herself and shook her head turning her gaze back to the Transformer. What a retarded question to ask. And _wow_, that thought was still... crazy! There was a Transformer in her parent's little run down barn. She glanced at it again, still standing at the door, and shifting on spot nervously. It didn't move after it had changed into her ugly car. And that had been five hours ago.

"_Holy crap, holy crap!" Kat jumped on spot for a moment before she grabbed her head in panic. A transformer was there! In her home! "Hey, Transformer man!" _

_She winced and pulled a face. Transformer man? And who knew if it was even a man? She stepped forward, hesitating before stepping closer. She poked it, and quickly jumped back, holding up her arms in front of her face in case it did something crazy like... pushing her. One hand looked like it was enough to crush her. _

_Nothing happened._

_Now what? It just... basically passed out after changing. Biting her lip, she debated whether or not on calling the cops. The thing just passed out after crashing, so... Well, "Be kind to thy neighbour," right? She could wait until it wakes back up. She suddenly tensed when she remembered that massive crater. Oh, shit! If people see that, then they're bound to know something crash-landed near her house!_

_Turning, she started running outside, legs moving as fast as they could. _

* * *

"_...Honey."_

_The young woman tensed._

"_...What are you doing?"_

_Turning around abruptly, Kat stared at the face of her father. Kind ol' Dan Brown, who was frowning in confusion at her actions. The dark haired girl opened her mouth a few times before she let out a small, "I dunno." Dan furrowed his brows and looked her over, noting the dirt that covered her from head to toe. Normally his girl was always keeping clean. Not since she was a child, at least. So seeing his daughter like this was... a little strange._

"_What are you doin'?" He asked again, crossing his arms with a look of bemusement. _

"_I'm, uh... y'know, digging a pool." Kat rubbed the back of her neck, holding the shovel loosely in her hands with an awkward shrug._

_Why did she think this was a good idea? The crater was massive. It could probably fit two trucks. And since it took a couple hours to get to town(and did she ever hate waking up early for school), she thought that by the time her parents got back she would have the hole filled. She was half-way through when she had heard her old man talk. He was still frowning at her._

"_Honey, you would need marbel... or whatever those pool people use ta make a pool," Dan placed his hands on his hips and continued to frown at her. "The truth, now."_

_Kat blinked. "Diggin' myself a grave." She tried imitating his accent, and let a grin cross her face._

_Dan sighed and rubbed a hand across his face. "Kat, I know you don't want to work here," Ooooh, he was making an excuse for her! The man was old(to her, anyway), in his forties, but still muscular as heck. How did he manage to keep his figure? She was skinny as a stick and didn't have an ounce of muscle. Which confused the hell out of her since her parents expected her to heavy lift. "but we need help around here. Your mother just needs time to accept that you're not going to go on a drinking binge if we allow you to work in town."_

_Ah, yes, her darling mother. The whole reason she was even working at the farm. Apparently, since some of her friends would drink(only two friends) she assumed _she_ would drink and become a freeloader for the rest of her life. She still graduated, didn't she?! And what about her brother, he was still living at the farm! Even though he helped out a lot, but still... They should stop nagging at her! _

_Growing up, she had been closer to her old man than her mother, wanting to wear boys clothes so she could look like "daddy" when he would work. To her, he had been her hero growing up. She had even compared him to Superman and had said, "Daddy could beat up Superman, easy!" Looking after the animals, fixing the machines when they would break down, letting her hang off his arm._

_...Too bad he didn't let her hang off his arm now, even if she was a little too big to do that._

_Wow... sometimes it would have been better if people didn't grow up._

"_Fine," Kat grumped and crossed her arms with a pout. She would be a great actress... maybe. That look her old man was sending her said he didn't believe her act one minute. "_Fine_, I'll work like the good little girl I am!" She gave a mock-grin and threw the shovel into the dirt, turning to stomp back to her home with a scowl._

"_Pick that up."_

_Damn! She winced and turned, heading for the shovel and picking it up, grumpily. _

"_You better fill that up," He sent her a stern stare and looked at the hole pointedly. Holy crap, he actually _did_ think she dug it herself. "Honestly, Kat, we didn't expect you to be digging a hole this size the entire time we were gone."_

_Kat gave a small frown and lowered her head. "...I was bored," She stood straight and scowled once more. "You guys took away my computer, after all."_

_Which pissed her off to no end._

_She paid for it herself!_

_Dan let out a sigh and stepped forward, rubbing her head with a sympathetic look on his face. Like what he had used to do when she was a kid. "You can live without it for the summer," The hell she can! "Now, go take a shower. Your mother's cooking supper right now." _

_Kat then looked down, as if finally noticing all the dirt on her arms, hands, eeeegh, it was everywhere! She winced and gave a strained look at the man, giving a nod and running to the house. Dan shook his head and gave a small smile, glancing at the hole for a moment before he walked towards his home._

_She ran through the door, shucking off her shoes and ran towards the stairs. Her mother didn't allow shoes in the house. She had said it brought in dirt. As soon as she made it up stairs she peered out the window, eyes wide as she stared at the barn. Nothing. No movement of any kind. _

_She quickly grabbed clothes and ran towards the shower. _

_Why she was rushing, she didn't know._

_Might be adrenaline._

* * *

That had been five hours ago, and the guy was still sleeping... Or did they even sleep, at all? Shuffling on spot she quickly glanced at the house to make sure her parents were still in there. Her brother had arrived just as the food came out of the oven, so she quickly scanned the grounds to make sure no one was around. The coast was clear. Grabbing the door she closed it and glanced at the Transformer once again. Glancing at the window with broken glass she looked outside, seeing dark clouds rolling in. It looked like it might rain.

Kat then looked upwards, staring at the holes in the ceiling.

_Oh, son of a bee... _

She walked out of the barn, quickly running towards the shed and rummaging inside. Finding the object she was looking for she then set for the house, holding onto the ladder with a frown.

The guy was passed out.

_Why_ he passed out, she didn't know, but she wasn't just gonna let him do it on his own when he obviously couldn't.

Once she was at the barn she rested the ladder on the side and quickly took off again to look for some boards. She wasn't going to nail them to the roof, but it would be better than waking up to leaks, right? Once she found some spare boards she walked towards the barn.

"Kat, what're you doin'?!"

She winced and turned her head, seeing her brother standing at the door with a look of confusion obvious on his face. How long had he been watching?

"Uh... just... gonna try and fix up the barn!" Kat pointed at said barn and gave a tense grin. Never mind what she had thought before, she would make a horrible actress.

Her brother, Charlie, furrowed his brows. "Y'know that dad and mom are gonna get it torn down, right?!"

"..._Whaaaaaaat?_" Kat tried to look sceptical. She knew that, of course, but it would look better if she was sceptical, right?

Charlie rolled his eyes and shook his head lightly. "Ma wanted me to tell you that she rented a movie for us tonight!"

Kat frowned. "_Greeeat_... Yeah, that's... great." She then walked towards the barn, dismissing her brother altogether.

Family events... why was it even a thing? Charlie, frowning at her obvious displeasure at the thought, shrugged and walked back into the house. Well, someone didn't care if she joined.

Arriving at the house, she rested the three boards she found against the wall and started climbing upwards with one. Set to work, she covered the holes with the boards, making sure they wouldn't move before she climbed back down. _Uggggh, don't look down, don't look down, don't look down._ She hopped on the ground and let out a breath of relief before she grabbed the ladder and started dragging it back to the shed.

After she had finished putting it back where it belonged she ran towards the barn, letting out a squawk when she tripped.

_Damn clumsiness!_

Picking herself back up she continued to run towards the building. And she had just took a shower, too! Closing the door behind her, she let out a small pant from that short run. She _really_ needed to get in shape. Turning around, she frowned once more when she noticed that the Transformer still hadn't moved. Letting out a disappointed sigh she walked towards the side of the building and sat down, leaning against the wall and staring at the car.

What now?

She could go watch that movie with her family, but that meant spending time with the _she-devil_. Kat frowned at the thought of her mother. Recently, her and her mother started arguing more than usual. And since she was stubborn as heck, her mother was usually the one to mend things over. But now, they were carrying on grudges longer than usual.

Her mom may have been grouchy that she almost failed her classes—but still had passable grades—that didn't mean she deserved this attitude!

Seriously, weren't adults supposed to act like... _adults!_

The thought caused her to purse her lips and glare ahead at the opposite wall. Stupid, old, friggin'... She huffed loudly and slumped against the wall.

She could clean her room... but that didn't sound appealing. What _would_ sound appealing would be if she had her computer, but _nooooo!_ It apparently got in the way too much.

The only thing that appealed to her at the moment was her guest.

Her passed out guest.

Turning her attention towards said 'guest' she frowned at the strange colour scheme. Light blue with light orange. With a little bit of grey. It seemed to work, but still... strange. She studied the car for a long time before she frowned. A small '_drip, drip_' could be heard. She started looking around. Was it raining, already? Glancing outside, she scowled when she saw that, _yes_, it was raining. Great, she was stuck in there. Unless she made a break for the house.

Directing her attention she hesitated.

It'd be rude to leave her guest alone.

She stayed there for the rest of the night.

* * *

_Ahh... there's a crink in my neck._

Frowning and keeping her eyes shut, Kat rolled onto her back and let out a small groan. Son of a bee... Why was her back sore? Why was everything sore? And why was her bed so hard? She hit the surface lightly. _Huh... Feels like dirt. _She opened her eyes blearily and turned her head, staring at the ground for a long moment. It _is_ dirt. Why was she laying in the dirt? Turning her head, stared at the ceiling for a long while, still half-asleep. So what? She sleeps in the barn and no one bothers to come check up on her? Or did they expect her to still be sleeping in her room?

Wait... Why was she in the barn again?

Pushing herself up, she let out a loud groan and rubbed the back of her neck, eyes closed with an irritable frown on her face.

_Note to self: don't sleep on the ground._

_What if it's in a sleeping bag?_

_Debatable. Until then, we never sleep on the ground._

_Without a sleeping bag?_

_Yeah..._

Opening her eyes, she let out a loud sigh and was about to stand up, but she paused and furrowed her brows. Something was different than last night. But she couldn't pinpoint it. Glancing around the area, she frowned when she couldn't spot it. Now that she thought about it, why was she even in the barn in the first place? She continued to look around and then looked upwards.

Right into another pair of eyes.

Her eyes grew wide at the same time she opened her mouth.

She started screaming.

The large being jumped and raised a digit to its mouth—hell, it didn't even have a _mouth! _It had a mask! She continued to scream, even when the thing was trying to quiet her down. She stopped when she heard a door slam open, staring at the Transformer—both staring at each other before she shot up and ran towards the door. Stepping out and quickly closing the door, she gave a wide, tense grin when she saw her father and brother running towards her.

"What? What is it?!" Charlie had a bat... which just made Kat give him a strange stare.

"I... saw a spider," Kat gave a small grin when Dan sighed in relief while Charlie gave her a deadpanned look. "It was _huge! _The size of my fuckin'—" Damn, she was scared. Her dad gave her a look of displeasure while her older brother snorted with a smirk. "...The size of my hands." She finished lamely, rubbing her arm and frowning. "I'm fine, though!"

Dan rubbed his face and sighed. "Were you sleepin' in there the entire night?" He gestured towards the barn.

Kat gave a hesitant nod. "...I wanted fond memories before it was torn down." She gave a wide, unconvincing grin.

Charlie snorted and turned, walking away with his bat. _Yeah, you better walk away._ He'd probably give her a noogie if she said that out loud. She gave a blink when Dan rubbed her head and told her to get ready because they were going to go to work in an hour. Which made her frown. She was lucky they let her sleep until nine, but still. Too early to be attempting to lift heavy stuff. At least Charlie was there so it would take a load off.

She tensed when she remembered her... 'guest.'

Turning, she stared at the barn with wide eyes, swallowing hard and biting her lip. Should she go in? Feeling a little scared(okay, _extremely_ scared), she turned and started heading for the house. Until she heard a loud bang(that hopefully wasn't heard by the family). Jumping, she turned and hesitated before quickly making her way back. Hand on the door, tapped her fingers on the surface in nervousness before she pulled the door open and peered inside.

No one ever said how huge these Transformers were until they were up close.

The large, mechanical being was actually digging around in its chest which was both confusing and kind of horrifying. Kat blinked when it pulled out a few strips of metal. It trembled before its hand... changed! Her mouth fell open when something that resembled a flamethrower replaced its hand. Turning slightly, it attached the strip of metal to its side and used the tiny flamethrower to attach it to its skin. What was it doing?

Its head suddenly turned towards her.

Which made her tense and widen her eyes.

There was awkward staring, both silent as they stared at one another.

Until the Transformer burned itself and jumped. Shaking his head, he muttered something under its breath. Which brought back the question. Could it breathe? Considering it just came crashing into the Earth from outer space, maybe not?_ Don't go crazy. _Gulping, and seeing as it didn't attack her, she slowly crept into the area.

As far as she knew there were two opposing sides. One was the Autobots and the other was... Damn, what were they called again?

D-something.

Seeing as this one didn't attack her, she was guessing he was playing for the good side.

Standing close(but still a few paces away) she fiddled with her grey shirt and shuffled on spot for a moment. The Transformer—_How the hell do I tell if it's a boy or a girl?—_seemed to be ignoring her in favour of covering itself with those sheets of metal.

"Uh... hello," Kat gave an awkward wave, seeing the Transformer glance at her briefly before it went back to work. Indignation swelled up inside her. What, she wasn't good enough to greet him? "I'm sorry, you want some food first or shall I wait on your every order like the good slave I am?"

This time the Transformer did look at her, tilting its head for a moment. She finally took notice of the antennae on its head, watching as the flicked back and forth. She instantly thought of cat ears, which she had to admit, was adorable as heck. The Transformer didn't respond, which made her frown.

"...You _do_ know English, right?" Kat asked, stepping forward with a curious look on her face. It remained quiet. "Uh... spreken ze English?"

It stared at her.

_Damn, I should have known more than one language! _

"_Eeenglish_," She sounded out slowly, holding her hands out as if speaking to a child. "Can... you... speak... _Eeeenglish?_"

"Yes."

Kat frowned before she bristled. Was it just letting her talk like an idiot?! But now that answered that girl or boy question, since that was obviously a man's voice she just heard. She jumped and gasped when it leaned towards her, its—_his_ face right in front of her. Her foot moved back just a little. It looked like it had glasses... no eyes like she saw on those Transformers that were on the news.

"...Are you a native to this planet?" He asked, which was a little unnerving, since he had yet to back away.

_Nope, I come from Mars. Nice place, gets too cold, but y'know, still nice._

"...Yes," Kat gave a hesitant nod and a tense grin. "...My name is Katherine Brown." _Big, giant Transformer man. _"...What's _your_ name?" She gave her name, it was only polite that he return his.

He finally backed off, which made her give a small sigh of relief. "Clockout."

Kat stood straight before she finally pulled a face. Clockout? What kind of name was that?

"What kind of name is _that?_" Damn her and her mouth!

Clockout, her guest finally had a name, tilted his head before he did something that resembled a shrug. "All the good names were taken," He went back to welding those sheets of metal on his body. His response made her frown in confusion. "I'm sorry for taking refuge here."

"Um... it's fine," Kat shrugged lightly. "Though, y'know... you might wanna keep quiet. My parents don't know you're here." She gestured vaguely in the direction of her house.

"Noted," Clockout let out a small warble, which made the woman blink and furrow her brows when he trembled slightly. "I'm sorry for the... mess."

Mess? What mess—_Holy crap!_ Kat's eyes grew wide when she finally noticed all that blue stuff she had seen the day before all over the ground. Bending down, she stared at it with furrowed brows. What the hell was that stuff? She never saw anything like this before. She reached out, about to touch it, to determine what it was, when the Transformer—Clockout—slammed his fist on the ground.

"_Don't touch it!_"

His yell made her scream and fall back, staring up at the large being with fear obvious on her face.

Tense silence ticked by.

She wasn't sure how, but his face seemed to soften before he tried covering the blue stuff with the dirt.

"I received reports that it is poisonous to the natives of this planet," Clockout continued to cover the stuff with dirt. "Do not touch things that are foreign to you."

Kat gave a hesitant nod, her heart racing.

"So..." She swallowed hard. _I'm actually talking to a Transformer!_ "...what is it?" She stared at the blue liquid.

Clockout stared at her, his eyes flickering, which made her frown slightly before she pushed herself up and began dusting herself off. She couldn't even tell if he was staring at her with those glasses on his face. Heck, did he even _have_ a face? Then again that Optimus Prime guy had a mask that could come off, maybe this guy's mask could come off, too?

"...It would be similar to your blood." Clockout finally answered, which had her pausing.

She then looked around the area, noticing that his blood was surrounding him. Holy crap, he was bleeding and she didn't even notice?! _That's_ what he was doing before, he was _bandaging_ himself! Glancing at Clockout, she blinked when he changed his hand back to normal and leaned against the wall. The building groaned, which made her jump and hop towards the closest thing that could protect her in case the building collapsed on itself. Which happened to be Clockout.

"I'm sorry, Katherine Brown, but..." He let out a small warble. "I need to remain here for an orbital cycle."

...Orbital cycle?

"...Do you mean a day?" Kat asked with obvious confusion on her face. _He_ then looked at her in confusion. "Twenty four hours, that's an orbital cycle here... I think?" She pulled a face. Maybe?

"Yes, I will stay for that long," Clockout lowered his head and relaxed. "I'm sorry again for—"

"Okay, dude, stop apologizing!" Kat held her hands up and scowled. "You're here, you're resting, it's fine. As long as you don't go walking all drunk-like like you did yesterday then we're good." She was about to turn and walk away before she paused and considered something. "Hey, why were you even injur—?"

When she turned back around, she blinked when she saw that his glasses—or was it visor?—were dark. Did he just pass out again? Hmm... She looked him over before looking around. She found an old tarp, grabbing it and carrying it over to Clockout with a huff. She then draped it over his lap, not sure if Transformers even used blankets. Stepping away, and making sure not to step in his poisonous blood, she glanced at him one more time before turning around.

She then jumped and gave a quiet, squeal of excitement.

_I'm housin' a frickin' Transformer!_

_I know, so fuckin' awesome!_

_Hey, no swearing!_

_I'm sorry._

Kat frowned and shook her head after closing the door. Seriously, she's gotta stop doing that.

* * *

**Okey. :3 Hopefully she didn't come off as a Mary Sue. DX **

**I should mention that I'm gonna be changing a few things. For one: Wheeljack is gonna be alive. Why? 'Cause I seriously didn't like his appearance or death in DOTM. He looked like Einstein! I just want to give him his original look. **

**And to a couple people that may nitpick at every detail, how would someone feel if I just let Ironhide live? OuO Seriously, I love the guy. X3**

**And as you've read, I changed Sideswipe's look to his original look that he had in G1. X3**

**June 24, 2014**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** I thank anyone for reading. Much appreciated. :3

I thank those that reviewed with all my heart~! OwO

So, I thank

**SirFluffyBear**

**2211Nighthawk**

**dancethenight-03**

**Zipitnow**

I'll try to make it so Kat doesn't look like a Mary Sue. ( -.-) Still hoping she doesn't come off as one. :D

You should also know that I write down the names of those that review. OuO

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Transformers.

**Warning** – Swearing.

* * *

"What is she up to?"

Dan turned his head when he heard the suspicious tone from his son, staring at him for a moment before looking in his line of direction. When he saw that it was his daughter he was staring at he began to frown in confusion. What is she doing? It looked like she was working, is what she was doing. Sighing, he backed away from his job and crossed his arms, sending his son a look that said he wanted an explanation. Charlie glanced at him and shrugged lightly.

"She's workin'," As if that was enough of a reason. "_Happily._" Charlie held out a hand towards his sister, who was cleaning the horses coats with a smile on her face. "Since she graduated and found out she was going to be workin' here 'til she upgrades she's been a miserable little b—"

Dan frowned and sent him a stern stare. "If I hear ya callin' her that one more time, Chuck, and I'll—"

Charlie backed off and held his hands up in surrender. "I was going to say brat," He glanced over at his younger sister, pursing his lips when he saw her trip after exiting the horse's pen. "Why's she so happy?"

"Just get back to work." Dan sighed and lightly shook his head.

Kids... always fighting.

* * *

"Why're you following me?"

Kat stared down suspiciously at Buttons, who wagged his tail when he finally got her attention. He had avoided her since he ditched her yesterday, as if the little doggy was guilty. He probably was. Since she could have been crushed by the Autobot. She had seen that design before on T.V. and it had been on the Transformer—_Clockout's_ chest. So she had a big Autobot in her family's old barn, which thankfully wouldn't be torn down anytime soon. He was injured and passed out. He bandaged himself and passed out. She didn't know when he woke up and started fixing himself, since he woke up before her, so maybe he got all the injuries.

...Or maybe he didn't.

Her heart skipped a beat at the same time dread filled her. She didn't know him long, heck, he only landed on her family's land yesterday, but the thought of another living being dying... She didn't have the stomach for that. Without acknowledging her dog any longer she turned and ran for the barn. Buttons ran after her, letting his tongue hang out of his mouth.

Though once she arrived at her destination he growled and backed away, which made her frown when she opened the door.

"...Fine, go see your wife and kids, then." She waved her hand to tell him to leave.

Buttons was the proud father of five puppies. Kat tried to visit everyday, but she was usually tired by the end of working. Opening the door and closing it behind her, she wincedwhen she heard Buttons whine loudly from outside and scratch at the door. What? She wasn't in any danger. Turning in the direction of the Autobot, she blinked when she saw he was still passed out. Or was he sleeping? Was there a difference between passed out and sleeping?

She paused before shrugging.

She crossed the room towards the large Transformer, staring up at the dark visor with furrowed brows. He wasn't dead, right? Maybe he was—_What's that sound? _Growing quiet, the young woman—though still considered herself a teenager—leaned forward and started concentrating. A small humming sound came from Clockout, which caused her to sigh loudly out of relief.

_'Kay, he's still asleep. Now what?_

_Go back to work?_

_Eeeeghh..._

_Be a creeper and stare as Clockout as he sleeps?_

_Hell yeah!_

Kat snorted in laughter and stared up at Clockout. He was huge! Was he small or big compared to other Transformers? Did they eat? What did they do in spare time? So many questions, and she finally had one to ask. When he woke up, it would be rude if she interrupted his sleep. Letting out a sigh, she turned and started heading for the door.

Well, back to work!

* * *

_**Systems: Online**_

_**Energon Levels: 56%**_

_**Shut down to conserve energy? y/n**_

_**no**_

_**Injuries: Require immediate assistance**_

_**Onlining optics**_

Lights in his optics flickered before onlining, Clockout staring at his lap and rearing back in surprise. Lifting the tarp and studying he had to tilt his head questioningly at the same time his antennae flicked forward. What was this? Lowering his servo he observed his surroundings, staying silent as he looked around. He tensed and let out a warble when he felt pain on his back. Of course it had to be where he couldn't reach. Where was he, anyway?

Clockout went silent when he remembered that he had to make his way towards comrades, because of an emergency.

If he had a choice he wouldn't have come here at all.

Moving away from the wall, he reached back and started feeling his back, trying to find his wound. He hissed and jumped when he found it. On his upper back. Of course it would be up there. Shutting off his optics and lowering his helm he let out a small sigh. He wouldn't be able to reach it without help, and seeing as he was alone, that was going to be hard. Clockout touched his helm, trying to activate his comm-link.

Static.

"Figures." Clockout seemed to have to worst luck.

Turning off his comm-link, he then turned off his pain receptors to his back.

A '_clatter_' in the distance.

Without warning he transformed his hand into a weapon and pointed in the direction the noise came from, tense and ready to attack. He didn't register any signatures in the area, which made him relax and transform his servo back. Turning his helm he stared out the tiny window, leaning down and peering outside. He saw a tiny organic with a strange thing on their head—_What the frag is that __on its head__?_—watching as it ran across the area with tiny organics chasing after it.

Wait... he recognized that organic.

"_I'm sorry for taking refuge here."_

"_Um...it's fine."_

Searching his memory banks, his antennae flicked back and forth when he remembered her designation was Katherine Brown. That was a... Searching through the reports he had received when he was close to this planet he recognized that they were called... humans. Hmm... How would he address one? "Human?" "Organic?" "Earthlet?" "Tiny little thing?"

Sitting back up, he leaned against the wall and kept silent. Katherine Brown had said to remain quiet, since her creator and sire were out there. And they would not take too kindly to him being there. After all, he had gotten the reports of how people reacted when they saw his kind fighting in one of the cities. Tapping his digits on his lap he looked around the barn.

What to do?

* * *

Kat bit her lip, turning her head to see her father fixing the fence with a look of concentration on his face. She was on break, deciding to sweep the ground with an old broom that was no longer used. This just gained her strange stares from her brother and father. Her mom was off... doing other stuff. Slowly, the dark haired teen made her way towards her old man, seeing him grab nails and stick them in his mouth so he could grab them faster. Not even two ten metres away he turned his head to stare at her.

"Yes?" Dan took the nails out and smirked when he saw his daughter tense.

"Uh," Kat walked towards him, holding onto the broom tightly while she shuffled on spot. "You heard of the Transformers, right?"

Dan frowned. "Those robots?"

"Yeah."

"Yes, I've heard of 'em. What about 'em?" He stood straight and crossed his arms.

"What, uh... What do you think of 'em?" Kat gave a wide smile.

"Woulda been better if they never came here, ta be honest," Dan let out a sigh and shook his head lightly, not noticing the conflicted expression on his little girl's face. "They came here and fought battles... an' it destroyed an entire city. They should just leave."

"...But they can just... rebuild the city." Kat said quietly, backing away with furrowed brows.

"Maybe... but most of those people lost their homes... and many more lost their lives." Dan frowned and started glaring in the distance.

_Whoa! Time to end this conversation!_

"When do you think the pups will be ready to go?" Kat waved her arm across the farm with a tense grin on her face, mentally sighing out of relief when her dad started telling her that he estimated that they would leave their mother in another five weeks.

Giving her dad another tense grin, she turned and walked away with a small frown. So, her ol' pop didn't like 'em. _Well, I know who you're _never_ meeting. _Trying to imagine her dad and Clockout meeting... Eek. But thinking of Clockout had her grinning widely, also adding a little skip to her walk. This was so cool! An Autobot was staying in the barn... What could get better than that?

..._Getting my frickin' computer back would be great._

Her mood instantly soured, which made her hunch her back and stand straight. She needed something to cheer her up. Turning, she went towards the new barn, one that looked all pretty and not so ugly. The barn her parents wanted torn down had missing boards and the paint was starting to chip off. Walking into the building, she gave a wide grin when she could hear small barks. Walking around the corner she smiled when she saw the pups and the proud mother and father.

"Puppies!" Kat called out, letting out a whistle and bending down.

All five puppies turned their heads and started prancing towards her, crowding her and jumping onto her lap. Buttons wagged his tail and walked towards her, instantly licking her face when he got close. Which caused Kat to scowl and wipe her face. Her other dog, Reddy, another border collie, got up and walked towards the teen, wagging her tail and panting from the heat. The dark haired teen reached up and ruffled her fur with a grin.

"Hello, Reddy, you won't believe what I've got!" Kat gave an excited little shake and jumped. "I got a—"

"Honey, please go back to work."

Kat instantly frowned and glared ahead. The she-devil. Hugging the puppies, she turned and scowled, seeing her mother sigh and roll her eyes. Sarah, her dear mommy, was usually kind and happy with everyone else. But hell, she knew how to be strict. Which Kat supposed helped her become the person today, but there got to be a time when a child would get tired of all the damn rules.

"Dad said I could have a break." Kat mumbled, still hugging the puppies, even they started struggling.

"Yes, and I believe you've been on break long enough," Sarah sent her a stern stare. "You can repaint the fence."

_Wow, what fun. Wait a moment while I jump for joy._

"Yes, master," Kat mumbled under her breath, standing up and turning to walk away from the area. The puppies, though, started running after her while barking. The 5'7 teen stopped and turned to stare at them. "Nah, I don't think ya wanna go out there. There's a scary cat named 'Mutton Chops' and he doesn't like new dogs."

The puppies barked up at her, continuing to jump at her legs. Kat smiled down at them, carefully stepping over them so she didn't hurt them. Then she took off running. She didn't expect them to run after her, with Reddy and Buttons running out and letting their tongues hang out. A grin crossed her face, continuing to run, even when the puppies tried catching up on their tiny legs. She then let out an 'oof' when she crashed into something.

"Hey!" Charlie turned and scowled, reaching out to grab his sister's shoulders and steady her to make sure she didn't fall over.

_Wow, and he doesn't even budge. _

"Sorry," Kat gave a pout, which didn't work on her brother. "I'm _really_ sorry! So very sorry! So very, _very_ sorry! So very, very,_ very_—"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it, you're sorry," Charlie waved his hands and rolled his eyes. He then stepped to the side and nodded in a direction. "Check it out."

Kat frowned and looked in the direction, widening her eyes when she saw a couple news vans near the crater where her guest had crashed. Her jaw fell open, openly gawking. _Oh, crap!_ Her brother, mistaking her obvious shock, assumed it was because there were news vans in front of their house. The news people were obviously making a story on the crater, which made the teenager gulp. Oh, crappers. What if they find out Clockout's in the barn?! He wouldn't be able to handle the paparazzi! Hell, they were trying to get an interview on one of the Transformers, and they might blame _him_ for all the destruction even though he wasn't here when it happened! She then paused.

_...Then I tried filling in that hole for nothing!_

The thought caused her to seethe and glare at the crater. Practically five hours... wasted.

"Son of a bitch." Kat cursed under her breath.

Not used to her swearing, Charlie turned and sent her a stunned stare, though she quickly plastered a grin on her face. He shrugged and said he was going to get their father, turning and quickly heading for where his dad was working. Kat, however, turned and practically bolted for the old barn. Before she got there...

Mutton Chops hissed at the puppies, making them yelp and turn to head back to the barn while crying loudly.

"Aww," Kat furrowed her brows and stared after the running puppies. She then turned to glare down at the fluffy black cat. "You gotta be nicer, Mutton Chops. It might come back to kick you in the butt next time... It's... it's usually the other word, but you know I don't swear, right?"

Mutton Chops turned his head and stared at her, looking as if he was glaring.

"_Fine_, I swear _sometimes!_ But only sometimes," Kat walked by and sent him a glare. "You're a mean little devil, y'know that, right?"

Mutton Chops stared after her before turning and walking away, most likely going to find some shade to lay in.

Reaching the barn, she quickly slipped inside, glancing outside to make sure no one saw her. She saw her dad and brother making their way across and towards the news crew. Oh, man. They're gonna find out something landed and then they're gonna ask her and then she's gonna tell them and then they're gonna—

"Katherine?"

Kat jumped violently and screamed, covering her mouth and whipping around. The Transformer held his hands up, clearly telling her he didn't mean to scare her. Maybe if he'd announced earlier that he was awake, then she wouldn't have been scared! Wait...

"You're up!" Kat gasped, widening her eyes and gawking at the Autobot. _Way to state the obvious, Eintein. Seriously, I'd make a_ great_ scientist. Stating everything that's so obvious... _"Are you okay?" She jogged towards the Transformer and stared up at him with awe, happiness, and just a little bit of fear.

"I am fine," Clockout nodded with a flick of his antennae, which gained her attention. "I am almost ready to leave."

He left out the part that he still had a wound on his back that needed welding.

"Oh," Kat sounded almost disappointed, and the wounded look on her face really added to the disappointment. This caused Clockout's antennae to shoot right up in surprise. Fascinating creatures... "Well... I don't think you'd want to leave right now. There's a bunch of news vans out there, near that crater you made." She turned and pointed in the direction, even though they couldn't see.

"Oh... and that's bad?" Clockout tilted his head and almost seemed to pull a face.

_How the hell can he make faces when he doesn't even have one?! _

"Well, they're here for _you,_" Kat shrugged lightly and pursed her lips. "So, yeah, I'd say that's really bad. Ooh!" She hopped and grinned, which made Clockout tilt his head. "Or maybe they're here because they think it's a meteorite!"

He raised his head and looked in the distance, staying silent for a moment. "...They're here for me." Clockout slumped his shoulders slightly and sighed, tapping his digits on his legs.

Kat blinked. "How can you tell?"

"I can hear them."

She blinked before her eyes grew wide. He can _hear_ them? All the way from where they were? Did he have super hearing abilities?! She looked out the door once again, which was pretty far away from the other buildings. She can't even hear much from where she is. How can he hear? Maybe because he's a robot? She continued to be the lookout, even when she should have been working. But her mom and dad were dealing with the news crew. What were they saying? Wait!

"What are they saying?" Kat turned and stared up at her large guest, seeing him turn to stare at her.

"...That they want to know why they're here... and... now the other human is asking if they saw a Transformer around the area," Clockout tilted his head, his antennae flicking back and forth for a second. "Now the other humans are asking what they're talking about and that they didn't see anything... the other humans said they saw a meteorite and now the meteorite is not there, which leaves possible Transformers landing... and the other ones are saying only their daughter was home..." His visor flickered. "...and now they're quiet."

Kat widened her eyes. "Shit."

Nothing but silence. Clockout looked over the human, tilting his head. Hmm... Different from the reports he had gotten. Optimus Prime had sent images of humans he was acquainted with on this planet. One had been... curvy, he supposed fit the description. This one was... skinny. And female. He had thought it was male considering it lacked the curvaceous parts. The females also had glands on its chest, this one had... small ones. Hmm, they must all look differently.

"...Are you ogling my chest?"

Ogling? Clockout jumped and glanced at the human to see her staring wide-eyed at him, looking mighty shocked. He then realized it might be rude to stare at another's chest on this planet.

"I'm sorry, I've never seen humans before!" He fiddled with his servos and scratched at the ground. "I was just curious how a human functions."

"Oh... okay, I'll get you my... old science books," Kat sent him a strange stare and turned to look out the door. "Ooohh, they're getting ready to pack things up and leave!" She grinned and did a fist pump. Hell yeah! Bullet evaded! She blinked when she saw her parents looking around the area with stern looks. "...Damn." Bullet _not_ evaded.

Backing up, she bit her lip and tried to slow her racing heart by taking deep breaths. Okay, calm down. Oh, man, she was in trouble! There was _no way_ she was going to calm down! What was going to happen to her?! They'll ask if she saw something! And then what will she say?! She should hide all night! Ahhh...!

"Are you all right?"

_No, I'm not all right! _

"Peachy," Kat muttered, wide eyes trained on the door. "You know the rules... stay quiet and don't make a noise." She took a deep breath and straightened, slipping out of the door with nothing but nervousness on her face.

Clockout blinked his optics and flicked his antennae.

* * *

"Katherine!" Sarah's voice carried all the way to the barn.

_Ah, damn. Used my full name. _

Kat had been trying to hide in the barn, with the puppies. Surely they wouldn't get mad if she was with cute puppies, right? Too bad she didn't make it. She could run, but she had a feeling that would just piss them off. Turning around, she gave a bright smile and waved happily. The looks on their faces were enough to make her drop her arm and frown. Oh, man. What's she gonna be in trouble for now? Other than existing?

"Would you mind explaining to me why there were news vans here, asking if we saw a _Transformer?_" Sarah placed her hands on her hips and frowned, looking very stern the entire time.

Her hair was still light brown, with just a few grey hairs here and there. She was also beautiful, which confused the hell out of Kat. Why didn't she have her mom's curves? She was a stick. Non-existent breasts and no hips. Though she was fine with it. No heavy chest, after all. It was always good to be glad about the little things.

_Yeah... no one being attracted to me is _great_._

_I know, right?_

_Yeah..._

_Sarcasm... our only friend._

_Yep._

Her dad was muscular, and looked handsome, with grey hair on the sides of his head and block hair on top. Why was her family so amazing and she was just... her?

Genetics sucks.

"Uh... I don't know _what_ they're talking about?" Kat shrugged with a look of bewilderment on her face. "I didn't see anything."

"That hole out there is a crater," Dan pointed in the direction of said crater. _Yeah, no duh. _"Tell me why you were trying to fill it up." The look on his face... _Brr_.

"I just wanted to fill it up," Kat shrugged with furrowed brows and large, puppy eyes. Which didn't work on her parents, at all. "I didn't even know where that came from! I just knew that if you saw it you would freak out that something happened when I was home alone."

"So you weren't here when it happened?" Dan asked, crossing his arms, and the expression didn't let up.

"No, I was at the lake with Buttons," Kat said, trying to look like she didn't know why the crater was there. Which was hard, but her parents seemed to be buying it._ Never mind what I thought _before_, I would be _great_ at acting!_ "I didn't even notice until we came back. You guys would have been freaked out so I tried filling it up." She shrugged with a look of guilt crossing her face.

_Buy it, buy it, buy it, buy it, buy it!_

"You could have been hurt if you were here." Dan sighed out of relief.

_Hell yeah!_

"Just a moment." Sarah spoke up.

_Son of a bitch!_

"You were at the lake the entire time?" Sarah stared at her daughter suspiciously.

_Remember, the best lies are the ones with part of the truth._

"Well, I _saw_ the meteor," Kat said, trying to keep her hands busy by grabbing at the bottom of her red shirt. She was wearing shorts, one of her brother's so it covered her knees. It was too hot to be wearing jeans or overalls. "It looked like it was coming right at me." _Not a lie_. "But when I saw it land over this way," She waved her hand in the direction of the house. "I thought it might have hit one of the animals so I came back. When I saw that hole I tried covering it up 'cause I panicked." She furrowed her brows and looked at the ground. "...I'm sorry."

Dan stared at her with sympathy while Sarah continued to frown. When her mother looked at the crater and then looked at her daughter worriedly it took all of Kat's willpower not to grin and started laughing evilly. _Hell yeah!_

Kat: 1

Parents: 0

"You should have told us, sweetie," Sarah hugged her daughter, who widened her eyes and frowned. _Stay perfectly still and it will not see you._ "You can have the rest of the day off."

Kat tensed before smiling widely like a Cheshire cat.

_Fuck yeah!_

_What did we say about swearing?!_

_Sorry!_

"Thank you~!" Kat jumped away and began running towards the house, ignoring her parents when they called after her.

Mutton Chops was sitting at the door, glaring at everything and looking up when one of his owners ran to the screen door and opened it, letting in the black cat at the same time. He walked down the hallway and jumped onto the couch, trying to get comfortable. He soon glared at the teen when Kat sat down and gave a wide grin while she grabbed the remote.

"Ah, lighten up," Kat sent him a pout, receiving a glare before he got comfortable once more. "Anyway, other than your _rudeness_," She sent him a glare. "how's your babies?" She gave a wide grin.

He ignored her.

Mutton Chops also happened to be the proud father of four two-week old kittens, who the mother refused they let see just yet. They were currently under her brother's bed. And since her parents were serious about raising kittens and puppies, they had refused to let her brother sleep in his room. This caused a wide Cheshire grin to cross Kat's face.

"Sucker." Kat snickered.

* * *

Clockout looked out the window, staring at the sky in contemplation. It was starting to get dark. It would be best to leave soon. Moving away from the wall, to get ready to go, he tensed when the tarp ripped and held it up to his optics. Oh... Was this important? Hopefully not. He grabbed it and pushed it to the side, getting ready to crawl out of the tiny building. Tiny to _him_, anyway. He was still amazed he managed to crawl inside.

Before he could get to the exit he looked up and flicked his antennae when the door opened, seeing Katherine close the door behind herself with a small light in her hand.

"Hey!" Kat turned and grinned, soon furrowing her eyebrows and looking absolutely _wounded_ when she saw he was getting ready to crawl out. _Fascinating creatures these Earthlets are... _"You're_ leaving?_" She looked sad when she stared up at him.

"Yes, I have overstayed my welcome enough," Clockout would have felt better if he wasn't on his hands and knees while talking to the human, but... well, he couldn't very well stand. "I must contact Optimus Prime's team as soon as possible."

"But... I have so much questions!" Kat gave a pout and lowered her head to look at the ground.

_Hi, spoiled princess._

_Hi!_

_You gotta stop acting spoiled._

_I know._

"I'm sorry, but I can't waste anymore time." Clockout glanced at the door and tapped his digits on the ground.

'_Drip._'

"...What was that?" Kat looked around and frowned, not noticing when Clockout winced. He hadn't said before, but he was slowly dripping energon from the wound on his back. Now his energon reserves were at forty-nine percent. And from the reports he received they had to substitute energon for gas or oil on this planet. And he had no idea how to acquire which. "Where is that coming from?" She looked up at him and frowned. "...Lay down." She ordered with a suspicious look crossing her face.

"I'm sorry, Katherine, but I have no time to waste by—"

"Lay down!" Kat stomped her foot and pursed her lips. "That blue stuff—your _blood_—is dripping down your side!" She pointed with her finger.

Which made him turn his helm. Energon dripped onto the ground, which made him flinch and do as she said. _Frag her good eye sight. _Now he felt ridiculous, laying on his front while the Earthlet tried looking at his back. She had to toss down an old shelf and use that to stand on, lifting the lamp and looking closely. She gasped when she saw the wound, staring at the energon surrounding it.

"You're not fine, you got that... thing!" She pointed at it and hopped down, turning to glare at the Autobot with a pout. "Why didn't you fix it?"

His antennae flicked irritably. "I am not a _medic_, I am a _weapon's specialist_. What I _did_ were emergency repairs, and even then, I _cannot reach it,_" Clockout looked at the human, instantly feeling guilty when he saw the look on her face. "I apologize, I would stay and repair it, but, as I said, I cannot reach it. I would need help from another 'bot."

Kat stared at him before looking at his back and blinked. "Why don't I repair it?"

"Excuse me?" Clockout sent her a look of surprise, his optics flicking brightly.

"Why don't I fix it?" She gestured towards his backstrut and grinned. "My dad has a blowtorch in the shed, I can fix it! He taught me how to use it last summer!" She looked very proud of herself.

Letting an alien organic on his back and try to repair his wound? There were a lot of things that could go wrong. One being that it might hurt itself if he moved wrong. Then again he did turn off his pain receptors. So many wrongs... but he had no one else to help him. He let out a sigh and hit his head on the ground, causing a small tremor and making the human jump. He gave a small "yes," which had made the human happy, since she gave an excited jump and said she would be right back.

When she returned, she had more coverings, which made him tilt his head at the mask she was wearing. He watched as she dragged the ladder towards him and pressed it against his side, using it to climb up his back. It was strange...

The feeling of something tiny crawling on his back. This had happened once, and it had been a scraplet. He had been help by getting someone to blast it off. Nasty little things. He paused before, very carefully, pulled a piece of metal out of his subspace, reaching back to hand it to Katherine. She thanked him and grabbed it. She then told him not to move, which... he couldn't help but find adorable. These organics were so tiny, how could he _not_ find them adorable? Then again, he might not find it cute if he stepped on one by accident. The thought made his antennae flick downwards. He heard something turn on, which made him turn his helm to the side just slightly. He then saw sparks flying from his peripheral, tapping his fingers on the ground in agitation.

What if she did something wrong?

But he did as she asked and didn't move, keeping as still as he could(he had stopped tapping his fingers when she told him to quit it). After two breems, feeling her crawl over his back all the while, the blowtorch was turned off. Turning his helm, he watched as she pushed up the mask and looked over her work. She nodded, and making sure not to touch his energon, crawled towards the ladder and used it to climb down.

Once Katherine moved the ladder, he moved to sit up, quickly getting a damage report and becoming surprised when he saw that she covered his wound completely. Good. He wouldn't bleed out. Turning his helm, he stared at the human to see her staring up at him with nervousness.

"Did I do it?" Kat asked, staring at the 'bot.

"You did a wonderful job," Clockout seemed to give a smile, which made the human blink in surprise before she gave a bright grin. "I'm sorry, but I must leave."

"Wait! Don't you need to rest? Aren't you hungry or something?" Kat tried getting in front of him, dropping the mask on the ground and staring up at the Autobot with worry. She paused. "...Do you guys even eat?"

Clockout turned to stare down at her. "Yes, we do. We consume energon, though I have received reports that this planet has none," He paused when she looked worried and put out. "I have read, though, that my comrades have been using gas and oil as a substitute. Most likely using an energon converter to try to make it seem more like energon." He muttered that last part to himself. Thank Primus he had one.

How sad...

Their planet was an empty husk, not able to sustain them any longer, and now they were practically starving. Needing to use this planet's fuel as sustenance.

And unable to make any more life, with the AllSpark gone...

"We have gas in the shed, too!" Kat turned to point in the direction of said shed, raising her eyebrows and looking at the large being curiously. "Would that work?"

Clockout hesitated. This meant wasting more time, but... "Yes... Yes, that would work." He gave a slow nod.

Kat gave a smile. "I'll bring one back!" She grabbed the stuff she had brought and started dragging them out. Though Clockout reached out and held one of the doors open for her, receiving a 'thank you' from the Earthlet.

Letting out a resigned sigh Clockout moved until he was sitting against the wall, tapping his digits on his leg. He had no time to waste, but the Earthlet had a point. Should he set out immediately after one of his wounds were welded there was a good chance that it would tear. He _did_ want to be a medic, but fate seemed to want him to remain a weapon's specialist. And he wasn't really good with repairing equipment. His access to the world wide web had been brief before he had landed, wrecking his equipment further. He had downloaded only twelve languages before he crashed.

Thankfully he had one of the languages most used on this planet, otherwise he would not have been able to communicate with Katherine.

He turned his helm when the door opened, seeing Katherine carrying two containers. The sight made him smile behind his mask.

"Will this be enough?" Kat held up the huge containers, to her.

This wasn't good for someone that didn't work out. She set them down on the ground and rubbed her arms with a huff. He thanked her and picked them up, effortlessly. _Oh, yeah, _you_ can pick it up with ease 'cause you're giant. _She pouted before looking up, blinking when he pulled out a strange machine. What the heck was that? He managed to screw off the caps even with his giant hands and poured the gas into the machine. Kat stepped back, watching as a light turned on and a small humming sound filled the air.

"...So... how old are you?" Kat gave a wide grin, seeing the Autobot glance at her. "I'm seventeen."

Clockout blinked his optics. "I am... seven million years old." _Almost_ seven million years old, but she didn't need to know that.

Kat's eyes grew wide.

_Holy crap..._

* * *

**Clockout calling humans "Earthlets"... X3**

**Unfortunately, no canon characters in this chapter. DX Hopefully next chapter. :D I can't believe I update already. O.O It usually takes me a week to update a story. X3 **

**Anyway, last chapter, at the beginning, you read that the humans were starting to distrust the Autobots. Because c'mon! Would we trust a race that almost invaded the planet? After everything they did I just feel that Mearing would be trying to get the government to _see_ that the Autobots mean no harm, and Sentinel wasn't apart of them and he was the only one working with the Decepticons. **

**All you gotta know, is that there's going to be a lot of tension. :3**

**And that Ironhide's gonna be alive. I was not satisfied with his death. XP They didn't even mention him after that! It was just like, "Oh, Ironhide's dead? Too bad, on with the movie!" So, I'm gonna keep him alive in this. :D**

**Didn't mention it, but a few more canon 'bots are gonna show up. OwO I'm excited for it. X3**

**June 26, 2014**


End file.
